Field
This disclosure relates generally to a system for time heuristic audio control. In particular, this disclosure relates to the adjustment of ambient and secondary audio sources using time-based data.
Description of the Related Art
Audio equalization systems have existed for some time. Through these systems, users of personal audio devices such as Sony® Walkman® or the Apple® iPod® have been able to adjust the relative volume of frequencies in pre-recorded audio as desired. Similarly, these devices have often employed pre-set memories that enable users to store preferred equalization settings or manufacturer-set pre-set settings that may have names, such as “bass boost” or “symphony” or “super-treble” dependent upon their particular parameters. Whatever the case, users have been required to either set the settings and/or store them for later use, or to select from a group of previously-stored settings as desired.
In a related field, active and passive noise cancellation to remove undesirable traits of ambient audio and personal pre-recorded audio have existed for some time. For example, Bose® noise cancelling headphones are known for removing virtually all ambient sound within desired frequency range from an environment (e.g. airplane noise while an individual is flying in an airplane). Simultaneously, these types of systems may include the capability to output audio, such as pre-recorded audio, through one or more speakers. However, these systems typically are all-or-nothing systems in which all external sound is effectively cancelled or attenuated and any pre-recorded audio is output as-is. Thus, the noise-cancelling properties are typically “enabled” or “not enabled.”
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element not described in conjunction with a figure has the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.